1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet-jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets from discharge ports, and an ink-jet printer which jets an ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet head of a certain type (liquid droplet-jetting apparatus for jetting an ink from nozzles by applying the pressure to the ink contained in pressure chambers), pressure wave which is generated when the pressure is applied to the ink contained in a certain pressure chamber included in the pressure chambers and which is propagated or transmitted to a common liquid chamber communicated with the pressure chambers, is attenuated in the common liquid chamber, thereby preventing the pressure wave from being further propagated to another pressure chamber. Accordingly, the ink jetting characteristics are suppressed from being varied. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-127354 shows in FIG. 3 an ink-jet type recording head (ink-jet head) in which a plurality of pressure-generating chambers (pressure chambers) communicated with nozzles, respectively, are communicated with an ink storage chamber (common liquid chamber) via ink supply passages (ink supply channels); and a recess is formed in a head case at a portion corresponding to the ink storage chamber. A vibration plate and the recess function as the damper to release the pressure fluctuation (attenuate the pressure wave) in the ink storage chamber.
However, in the case of the ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-127354, when it is intended to realize the miniaturization of the ink-jet head or the high density arrangement of the nozzles, it is necessary that the size of the ink storage chamber is decreased as well. Therefore, it is feared that the damper effect, which is brought about by the formation of the recess, may be decreased, and there is a fear that the pressure wave cannot be sufficiently attenuated.